Illium
Description Illium is a classic garden world developed to serve as entrepot between the Terminus Systems and the Asari Republics. To abet this trade the normally stringent customs laws of Council space on product-safety-proscribed materials and sapient trafficking are relaxed. Officially, Illium is not an asari world; it is colonized and operated by asari corporate interests. This gives it the same legal latitude enjoyed by the human corporate research enclaves of Noveria. Illium is one of the youngest asari colonies settled during the 7th Expansion Wave. The first child born on the world is only now reaching her middle age. The world is hot and massive; ground settlement is only possible at the higher polar latitudes. In more equatorial locations the population is housed in arcology skyscrapers to escape the heat of the surface. Codex Entry A regional hub of asari commerce awash in riches, Illium is infamous for its abusive labor practices and legalization of nearly everything except murder. As such, Illium is the preferred production site for weapons and pharmaceuticals that would be illegal nearly everywhere else, made even more lucrative by legal indentured servitude. Among the biotics-related pharmaceutical producers is the Dantius Corporation, a rising star in galactic commerce. Despite the dangers of its products, Illium is renowned for glamor, luxury, and safety (provided by near-total surveillance), making it a favored tourist destination. Countless celebrities maintain palatial estates on Illium and in its capital, Nos Astra. The sole obstacle to business on Illium is its extreme bureaucracy, tolerated only for its provision of security. Regardless of the character of its economy, Illium's self-congratulatory media exalts its own society with the provincial arrogance of "new money", glorifying in "sexiest CEOs" and "ten richest residents" lists. Additional Information Illium is a commerce planet, and sees a lot of new cultures and goods due to its proximity to the Terminus Systems. However, new visitors are advised to avoid signing anything due to the world's lax regulations, which stems from Illium being a free-trade world in order to stay competitive with the Terminus Systems. Drugs are legal as long as they are labeled properly. One can buy any weapon or technology, even indentured servants. At the same time, it is still an asari world and considered to be safe. Very few quarians visit Illium as it does not allow the Migrant Fleet to enter the star system. Missions Assignments Shops *Baria Frontiers *Gateway Personal Defense *Memories of Illium *Serrice Technology Mineral Deposits Illium is a mission world and cannot be mined. Trivia *Because it is an asari colony, conceptual designs for Ilium had to capture the beauty and serenity of the species. *The skald fish, which is available for purchase at Citadel Souvenirs, is native to this world. *Several humorous ads for various forms of entertainment can be heard on Illium. *Next to the stairs which lead up to Liara's office, rapid-moving elevators may be seen. If one steps outside and looks above them at the top of the building, from time to time an elevator can be seen flying up and out of the roof. Category:Locations Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mission Locations Category:Assignment Locations